User talk:Camperxl
Thanks I love having someone helping me here. I felt I was the only one here. Mostly what I've been doing is trying to sync up the episodes which are all in uneven states of info; numerous episodes still only have summaries where synopsizes should be or are still completely undeveloped. However, I don't have a lot of quotes if you can help there. I don't know what happened to the original creator of this Wikia. Thor2000 (talk) 18:28, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Definitely concur. Encouraging to see the edits scrolling up. Right now I'm focused not so much on developing the individual espisode (although that will come in time), but getting the infrastructure of the wiki in shape. It's a complete mess. I'm getting the Seasons 2 & 3 landing pages in shape now and refreshing small images (<200px) with better ones (>450px). Once complete then can begin filling in individual epsiode info. I've messaged the sysop and got no response. Some of the infrastructure requires sysop level permissions, so I've put in a request to adopt the wiki and if approved will need some co-sysop/beauracrats, etc if you're interested. Camperxl (talk) 19:42, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm not up on codes, I don't mess with those at all. I've worked on enough Wikia sites to get by, but it is good to know someone knows how those work. I'm mostly a writer, and I know this site can be something awesome, but you're right, it's a big mess. Each of the episodes seem to have separate formats possibly from being created by different people over a long period of time, and I'm still trying to get each of them into a consistent format based on what I've already found here. Thor2000 (talk) 19:58, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Much appreciated. Since we appear to be the only two active contributors here I'd say even the consistency out how you see fit. My only request is on dates - that they are formatted as 26, 1966 since that seems to be what the majority of the pages are using (some are not, but when I run into them I change them over) and the format I've standardized on. Other than that I'll follow your lead on the formatting.Camperxl (talk) 20:14, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:13, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Much appreciated. Hope to have things spiffed up pretty soon. Best regards.Camperxl (talk) 02:25, July 23, 2014 (UTC) The Cartoons Somewhere down the line, I think we should add pages for "The New Adventures of Gilligan" and "Gilligan's Planet." Although I would definitely refer to them as non-canon to the regular series and movies, each series should be formatted like regular additional seasons with links to regular descriptions of the episodes. It's nothing we can jump to immediately, but something we can prepare for eventually. Thor2000 (talk) 16:53, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Sounds fine. We'll get it going soon.Camperxl (talk) 17:03, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I've started the first drafts of the cartoons - Somewhere down the line as you get a chance, maybe you can punch them up. Thor2000 (talk) 22:50, September 19, 2014 (UTC) By "punch them up" are you referring to images or something else? I see them in the Seasons menu now. Sorry to be so dense; mind is a bit distracted. We may be limited by what we can find on the Internet; I was just hoping you had better access to stuff, but depending what I can do, I'm sure you might know how to always make it look better. Thor2000 (talk) 00:36, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't know if they would be "non-canon" (you can take it for what you will), since I don't think Sherwood Schwartz ever talked about establishing an official canon for Gilligan's Island. True, there are some continuity errors, but there have been inconsistencies in the original series itself, like Gilligan hating spinach. And the cartoons hold fairly well on their own in terms of original material, so we cannot just shrug the fact that the cartoons are not important or should be designated as "non-canon". I've always just considered Gilligan's Island as just a sitcom filled with fun and silliness without worrying about whether it's canon or not. Ideas evolve and change, yet the humor remains the same. Mariofan1955 (talk) 09:33, May 13, 2016 (UTC) The animated series had a separate production team and different writers. Paramount (or whoever) still owns the Gilligan's Island franchise, but Filmation has custody of the cartoons. It's not a matter of contradictions; it's a matter of who owns which versions. Thor2000 (talk) 16:49, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Nowadays, it's Warner Bros. that owns the rights to the animated incarnations. Filmation dissolved in 1989, so they transferred the rights of all their cartoons (like Fat Albert, The Brady Kids, Star Trek: TAS, The Archies, and He-Man '') to other companies. Warner Bros. (specifically, Warner Archive) owns the distribution rights to both ''New Adventures ''and ''Planet. Mariofan1955 (talk) 06:56, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Main Page On the main page where the photos of the castaways go to their bios, why don't we add Dr. Balingkoff and Wrong Way Feldman? That way we have a perfect block there instead of empty spaces next to the Professor? Thor2000 (talk) 01:24, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm not opposed to it, but am curious if evening out the gaps and getting it to look more symetrical is the goal there may be other options in the tools for spacing and arranging. My only hesistation is Balingkoff and Wrong Way aren't regular cast members (although appeaing multiple times). Your thoughts?Camperxl (talk) 15:42, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I thought of those two characters as being the most popular or iconic from the series, played by actors who appeared multiple times, or we could use three images for directly reaching the three seasons of the series, but them we'd still be two images short of a perfect block. Or we could fill the two empty blocks with direct links to the Island bio and the Castaways bio with their multiple links then line the Seasons along the bottom. Or just center the Professor in the bottom of the block and leave an empty space on either side for an aesthetic look. I'm just spit-balling ideas here - Thor2000 (talk) 17:41, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Played around with the tools a bit on the photo alignment. Looks like the original admin had set it up to justify left. That gets a 4 on top 3 on bottom split. If I choose a center justification I get 3-3-1, with Professor on the bottom. Personally I like it better, but your thoughts? Haven't pulled the trigger on it. Camperxl (talk) 21:03, July 27, 2014 (UTC) try it out - Thor2000 (talk) 02:16, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Ok - give it a once over and see what you think. Camperxl (talk) 13:44, July 28, 2014 (UTC) It looks better, but now we have that long empty space off to the side; shame we can't fill that in with something Thor2000 (talk) 13:56, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Theme Song I created a page for the theme song. Do you have any images of the opening to place next to their corresponding lyrics? Thor2000 (talk) 20:36, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes, can do - but won't be able to get to it until the weekend is over. Cool add. Camperxl (talk) 02:59, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I tried finding a few images on line - but I'm sure there's better images that would fit better. Thor2000 (talk) 14:44, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Info Box - Guest Stars When you get a chance, check out the codes for the info box for the episodes and why everything appears except the guest cast. 03:30, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, the Wikia system for this isn't the best and honestly is confusing. The problem here is Wikia has a new and improved editor, which is actually pretty good and an improvement for a lot of editing tasks, but in this application it falls short. The infoboxes were created with Wikia's Classic Editor. I don't know if internally there's some disconnect or whatt, but if you want to add Guest Cast to the infoboxes you'll have to use the 'Classic Editor' (under the Edit pull down). I did a test one on Gilligan the Goddess so you can see the results there and give an opinion. I also looked at it in the Modern Editor and saw your attempt to add it there, but it's like it's just a separate system almost. FWIW. Camperxl (talk) 14:13, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Images In most of the pages, I'm using the tag "Pages Needed Images," I figure you'll fill them in as you get a chance, and using images to fill in others that you might want to replace later. One in particular is the image for the Black Morning Spider - there are no really good images for that one available. Thor2000 (talk) 17:34, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Good call. The tagging helps call my attention to where we need images. I got Black Morning Spider updated, Igor the Monkey, Imposter Howell and will work through some more today. Camperxl (talk) 13:54, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Episode Summaries What do you think of the episode summaries for Beauty Is as Beauty Does, The Little Dictator and The Sweepstakes? I was wondering if they needed expanding like some of the other episodes. 19:58, September 7, 2014 (UTC) There's nothing wrong with them per say. They're certainly sufficient. When I worked on the Lost In Space wiki (back when I had way more free time) I would completely dissect an episode from start to finish. I always enjoyed the documentary aspect of doing it this way - but time commitment is a necesary evil of that method. If you had the time and willingness I support it. Camperxl (talk) 18:17, September 8, 2014 (UTC) I just like sticking to the summary of the episode and devoting the details to the smaller profiles and bios. There are some episodes that warrant grander details and others that don't. I try to create the site I'd want to see. Thor2000 (talk) 19:38, September 8, 2014 (UTC) What the??? What is this "# in series Network/Country: ??? IMDB 1" showing up on all of the episodes? It's also green on top and blue on the bottom. Could you fix this? Thor2000 (talk) 17:57, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Looks like TimRock edited the episode info box template. I'm not necessaily opposed to the Green/Blue. It looks ok. Not a fan of the Country/IMDB. Will remove that. Are you opposed to the Blue/Green? Camperxl (talk) 19:11, September 19, 2014 (UTC) The colors don't annoy me nearly as much as the links to off-site locations, the added references to material already on the page or the risks of having material plagiarized from the Wikipedia. Thor2000 (talk) 19:22, September 19, 2014 (UTC) The template has been returned to "normal". IMDB, Country & # in series has been removed.Camperxl (talk) 19:32, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- When you get the chance, there's several pages with the "Marked For Deletion" category that need to be deleted. I would do it, but it won't let me.Thor2000 (talk) 18:30, September 19, 2014 (UTC) The marked pages have been deleted. Thanks for the heads up.Camperxl (talk) 18:42, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- Something has to be done with that "Gilligan's Island Wiki" image on the main page. It has to be cropped, shrunk or something because its taking up too much space! Thor2000 (talk) 18:35, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Umm.. yeah. Looks a bit out of sort. Looks like a new user added that image. Not sure if it should hang around or not. The layout and flow is off now because of it. I'm leaning towards reverting the landing page back to the last time I edited it. Thoughts?Camperxl (talk) 18:47, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, the new guy is keeping me busy cleaning up everything he's adding - he obviously had the right idea, but I can't help but think he lifted it from somewhere and I'm not letting this site get shut down after all the hard work I've done. Your call, since I don't know that HTML stuff Thor2000 (talk) 18:51, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Galleries I created some galleries for the main characters - if you have more neat pictures to add, I hope you will include them. Thor2000 (talk) 03:56, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Images The image you have on the Supply Hut is actually the Boy's Hut; you can tell by the bamboo door. The image you have on the Communal Hut is actually the First Season Supply Hut; you can tell because that thatched portion of roof hangs down over the door. The Skipper gets hit with it shortly before noticing the break-in by the chimp. **I think I've got you on this one. That is a picture of Communal Hut. It appears 9:22 into the Home Sweet Hut episode (remember at this point they have no Supply Hut - so if the image comes from Home Sweet Hut (which is does) it can only be the Communal Hut as the others haven't been built yet). In the second image on the Communal Hut page you'll also see all the castaways standing around in their sleeping attire (around the 12:00 mark). Shortly after their blowout they'll break off to make individual huts. When those all fall apart they'll return to this Communal Hut to ride out the storm. I concur that at the end of the episode it appears much more erect and less like it's about to fall over, but it "technically" is supposed to still be the same Communal Hut (although for production reasons like floating in a lagoon probably had to be given a different structure)]. Thoughts? Camperxl (talk) 16:48, October 14, 2014 (UTC) * There's a nice exterior shot of the Communal Hut after it ends up washed into the lagoon in Home Sweet Hut. include this image as well and probably list the discrepency as a Trivia bitCamperxl (talk) 16:48, October 14, 2014 (UTC) The Supply Hut actually has that wood door with the window; the Skipper reaches through it in It's a Bird, It's a Plane after Gilligan tries locking him out in the rain. I didn't move them around yet because I thought it might confuse you when you went back to adjust it. Thor2000 (talk) 22:59, October 13, 2014 (UTC) What do you know, you're right, but through the series as you know, they mixed up the exterior and interior shots of the huts, even the Howell's Hut was used as an exterior for the Boy's Hut, but at 30:10 in Voodoo Something to Me when Gilligan and the Skipper head to the Supply Hut to discover the robbery, what they're calling the Supply Hut is the 9:22 image in Home Sweet Hut. In fact, there's distance glimpses of what will be everyone's huts, so this episode must come after St. Gilligan and the Dragon when the ladies are still complaining about getting individual huts. So, after ignoring editing and production and going by plot and description, we know how the supply hut looked before they improved the design (between the first and second seasons). Thor2000 (talk) 17:52, October 14, 2014 (UTC) *'Ha, that's funny. I don't think I'd ever paid that close attention. It does appear that production and prop manufacturing was moving so fast that continuity wasn't high on the list of to-dos. It might be helpful on photo captions to list the episode they were pulled from for referencing. Just a thought. Camperxl (talk) 18:35, October 14, 2014 (UTC)' * Actually I did some to cover this in Trivia for Home Sweet Hut, Voodoo Something to Me and Love Me, Love My Skipper, however, it seems this exterior to interior comparison improved later in the season and through the series as the huts became more individualized. Thor2000 (talk) 19:13, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Dreams I made a page, Dreams that described all the dreams seen in the series, but I left the "Pages Needing Images" tag on it since you've got a better eye for spotting good images, but other than that, I think I got them all covered. Thor2000 (talk) 19:31, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Animals List I was wondering if it would be fine to create a "List of Animals in Gilligan's Island" page. I realize that there is a Critters category, but this only shows animals with pages already created here. This list coulld include animals that may not need a page all their own, and remind us of pages that could be created with red links. See the example I've put together in my sandbox.It could be divided into sections like "birds", "fish" and "bugs", etc, and be organized by their first appearances in the series (which I've not yet done in my example). And individual animals or episodes the animals appear or are mentioned in could be shown next to the species name in parenthesis. I just haven't seen any "List of" pages on this wiki, so I wasn't sure if I should add it's a page that I should add here. Johnam (talk) 02:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Please run the idea past Thor2000 as he's most involved with the daily day to day business of the page now. I still pop in here and there, but just don't have the time I once had. Camperxl (talk) 02:29, December 19, 2015 (UTC) I've got a short list of the known animals on The Island page. I don't think there's enough for an expansive list unless someone can cover all the animated episodes. Thor2000 (talk) 02:39, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Camperxl. :-) The main page says to comment here. I haven't consistently contributed here in awhile so I haven't kept up with who's most active. I'll take the conversation to his page. :-) Johnam (talk) 00:03, December 20, 2015 (UTC)